1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing a nano-device by providing potential singular points on a substrate, capturing various molecules in the singular points and controlling the conformation of the various molecules with the singular points and a process for producing a nano-device by controlling a chemical reaction using the sequencing with singular points process method, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Molecular devices having functions at nanoscale have been vigorously studied. Such nano-devices are expected not only to be the next generation of silicon devices, but also devices for various functions. The development of new materials and technical developments which have been conventionally considered impractical or impossible can be realized by nano material and its processing technology by controlling an atom and a molecule at nano level and making the most use of the properties of a substance thereby. It is expected that in the future molecular devices having functions at nanoscale will be applied not only to materials and devices, but also to other fields such as optics, electronics, medicine, bio, environment and energy. Trials for controlling molecular sequence have been recently carried out utilizing the self-organization of molecules of porphyrin compounds on a metal surface for procuring the development of a molecular device.
For example, it is known that 5,10,15,20-tetrakis-(3,5-ditertiary-butylphenyl)porphyrin (H2-TBPP) is regularly aggregated on a gold (111) surface (refer to the non-patent literature 1: Barth et. al., Phys. Rev. B42, 9307-9318 (1990)).
Thus, tetrakis-(3,5-ditertiary-butylphenyl)porphyrin derivatives are actively studied as the initiator of a molecular device (refer to the non-patent literature 2: T. Yokoyama, S. Yokoyama, T. Kamikado and S. Mashiko, J. Chem. Phys. 115 (2001) 3814), and the non-patent literature 3: T. A. Tung, R. R. Schlittler and J. K. Gimzewski, Nature 386 (1997) 696).
Further, it is known that the four legs of a porphyrin derivative are convertible to various kinds of functional groups for adjusting the strength of interaction with a substrate (refer to the non-patent literature 4: T. Kamikado, S. Yokoyama, T. Yokoyama, Y. Okuno and S. Mashiko, Abstract of the 5th International Conference on Nano-molecular Electronics (ICNME 2002) 175).
Furthermore, there is known a method by which the dipole moment of a molecule is controlled by introducing a different functional group to one or two of the four legs of a porphyrin derivative, thereby controlling the reaction direction (refer to the non-patent literature 5: T. Yokoyama, S. Yokoyama, T. Kamikado, Y. Okuno and S. Mashiko, Selective assembly on a surface of supramolecular aggregates with controlled size and shape, Nature, Vol. 413 pp 619-621 (2001)).
However, with respect to the above technologies, there has been a problem that it is not always clear from what site on a substrate a reaction preceeds.